


Немного жизни (после смерти)

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also Eating People, Bedelia's Lucky Day, Cooking Fluff, Everywhere Is Fluff, Hannibal's Lucky Day, Love fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Has A Nice But Weird Day, murder fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Беделии удачный день, у Ганнибала удачный день, у Уилла... странненький, но тоже ничего так день.<br/>Или поговорим немного о любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного жизни (после смерти)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's do some living (after we die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815219) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



Уилл устал, и ему хочется бросить уже этот соус и просто отдохнуть с бокалом вина. Хотя наверное лучше бы открыть окно, высунуть в холодный ночной воздух голову и на мгновение задаться вопросом: _а что он, собственно, здесь вообще делает?_  
На кухне душно и жарко, и Уилл измотан игрой в ассистента хирурга. И как только Ганнибал, проделав всю реальную работу с ногой Беделии и не дав ей самой умереть, не валился от усталости? Похоже, его жизненным принципом было какое-то жутковатое _«бери от жизни всё»_ (или _«бери от смерти всё»_ , если такое существует), но сколь завораживающей бы ни была возможность наблюдать за ним в родной ему стихии, сам Уилл окунаться в это с головой не спешил.  
Но ему определённо не хочется портить Ганнибалу праздник, поэтому он продолжает помешивать, уставившись в кастрюлю и задумавшись над тем, для какой части Беделии предназначается его соус. Наверное, эта мысль должна его ужасать больше, чем есть на самом деле. Но из-под крышки вкусно пахнет, и Уиллу так не хочется думать о чём-то серьёзном; он чувствует приятную боль и царапины, от одной мысли о которых его пробивает дрожь и накрывает волной стыда, так что ему проще стоять и помешивать этот соус, чем размышлять о том, что могло бы сейчас быть.

До него доносится шёпот разговора из столовой — должно быть, Беделия начала приходить в себя, хотя пару минут назад, когда Уилл помогал там Ганнибалу с тяжёлым подносом, она не могла и пары слов связать. Ну и отлично, впрочем. Уиллу всё равно не о чем говорить с ней.

Он не вслушивается в их разговор. Он просто помешивает соус, и вскоре его вознаграждают за труд тёплыми объятиями и нежным поцелуем в шею — прямо в одну из уже потемневших отметин — что вызывает в нём дрожь и желание утонуть в них. Мир этих ощущений был для него слишком новым — но удивительно приятным. Пугающим и приятным, понятным и скандальным, распутным и нежным — Ганнибал мог быть каким угодно одновременно.  
Мог сделать самого Уилла каким угодно.  
И ему требуется всего ничего, чтобы выбить из него этот тихий, полный желания вздох, пока они стоят на кухне Беделии Дю Морье в ожидании, когда её ногу — _её, чёрт побери, ногу_ — можно будет подать на стол.

Уилл слегка отклоняет голову, подставляя шею под поцелуй, но продолжая, тем не менее, неотрывно наблюдать за плитой. Ну уж нет, он не сожжёт этот соус. Про себя он гордится тем, как спокойно звучит его голос:  
— Она уже очнулась? Непростительно будет не разбудить её к её же ужину.  
Тёплое дыхание Ганнибала вызывает в нём лёгкую дрожь и мурашки, по которым тут же проходятся чужие зубы.  
— Она скоро будет. Ей нужна ещё пара минут. Или она притворяется, что они ей нужны. Этого никогда нельзя было понять наверняка. Ты можешь уже снимать соус с плиты.  
Уилл выключает огонь и, к счастью, успевает переместить кастрюлю на другую конфорку, прежде чем произнести:  
— О, поверь, я в курсе. Жаль, что ты пропустил её выступление в качестве Лидии Фелл. Ей определённо стоило пойти в актрисы.  
— В таком случае мне бы пришлось искать другого психотерапевта, что было бы крайне прискорбно. Да и тебе, по всей видимости, тоже. Или она всё ещё бредит? Кажется, она думает, что ты приходил к ней на сеансы.

Голос Ганнибала сочится весельем, и Уилл наверняка покраснел сейчас от стыда. Он даже не осознаёт, что сказал _«Твою мать»_ , пока не слышит собственный голос, а затем просто наклоняет голову, пряча лицо на плече Ганнибала, чтобы не пришлось смотреть тому в глаза. Ну и просто потому, что теперь он может делать так. Он отбросил свою прошлую жизнь и получил взамен именно эту возможность — и, похоже, это был более чем справедливый обмен.

Вот только предугадать, что Беделия сможет использовать что-то с их «сеансов», чтобы отвлечь Ганнибала от планов на неё, Уилл не смог. Он и не думал, что у неё будет на это шанс. И даже не осознавал, что Ганнибал собирается поднять эту тему, попутно занимаясь чужими конечностями или чем там ещё.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал не пытается вытащить Уилла из его укромного места, он лишь немного дёргает его за рубашку, призывая поднять глаза. Что Уилл, конечно, отказывается сделать. — О чём ты?  
— Да блин... Я просто... Она... Чёрт. Мы говорили о тебе, и довольно часто. И почему-то мне кажется, что она намеревается напоминать мне об этом весь вечер.  
— Мы всегда можем вставить ей кляп в рот. Или вырезать язык. Я надеялся разделить с ней сегодняшнее блюдо, но если тебе от этого будет лучше, мы можем...  
— _Господи Боже, да что с тобой?_ — Уилл стискивает его рубашку, но всё-таки поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Ганнибала, пытаясь не улыбаться, ему и правда не хочется улыбаться, но... Очевидно, с Ганнибалом он и не такое способен. — Нет. Просто... Да чёрт возьми. Я не хотел, чтобы мы говорили об этом... Ну, вот так, — Уилл неопределённо машет рукой в сторону слишком душной, слишком грязной кухни.  
— А о чём мы говорим? Мне кажется, я что-то упустил.

Уилл стонет — то ли из-за того, что собирается сказать, то ли из-за того, как легко ладонь Ганнибала соскальзывает на его бедро, медленно водя пальцем по его слишком чувствительной коже, что, как уже понял этот гад, просто сводит Уилла с ума. Прошло всего две недели с того самого первого раза, и Уиллу было немного обидно от того, что Ганнибал так быстро научился стирать все его мысли одним лёгким движением — но отвлекаться сейчас было нельзя.

— Я просто, кажется, сказал ей... Ну, то есть не прямо сказал, но это подразумевалось... — Уилл прикрывает глаза, едва сдерживая порыв убежать куда-нибудь, собирается с мыслями и начинает снова. — На одном из наших последних сеансов я спросил у неё, любишь ли ты меня.  
Его глаза закрыты, и он не видит реакции Ганнибала, но чувствует её — чувствует, как внезапно напрягаются мышцы под его ладонями, как замирают пальцы на его бедре.  
— Что она сказала тебе? — спрашивает Ганнибал тихо, будто не желая, чтобы Беделия услышала их. Что вполне устраивает Уилла.  
— Она не сказала мне много, но довольно очевидно намекнула, что я — полный идиот, раз не замечал этого раньше. И спросила, люблю ли я тебя. Опять-таки, не слишком распространяясь, — Уилл заставляет себя открыть глаза, заставляет себя прекратить смотреть на свои пальцы, сжимающие рубашку Ганнибала, поднять их и увидеть в чужих глазах вопрос, который никто не решался облечь в слова. Едва ли не впервые Ганнибалу нечего сказать — и Уилл бы обрадовался этому, если бы его самого не пронизывала боль, которую он спешит умерить.  
— Я не знал, что сказать ей. Я не хотел, чтобы она задавала такие вопросы. Я не хотел говорить об этом никому, кроме тебя, — смешок, искренний и неверящий, вырывается сам собой. — А теперь я хочу рассказать _всем_. Что представляет проблему, поскольку нас должны считать мёртвыми. Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы все знали, что я люблю тебя.  
Он ждёт, пока его слова не осядут в сознании Ганнибала и не смоют последние намёки на сомнения и боль.

Уилл забывает о слишком душном воздухе, о раковине, заполненной намыленными тарелками, о накачанной наркотиками одноногой женщине в соседней комнате — вообще обо всём, кроме взгляда, которым его одаривает Ганнибал, почти беззвучно выдыхая его имя. Будто Уилл выбил из него весь воздух.

Чего же он тогда ждёт? Он уже произнёс это вслух — и теперь ему хочется говорить и говорить это до бесконечности. Ему хочется засыпать и просыпаться с этими словами на губах. И он снова повторяет, чтобы прочувствовать их вкус:  
— _Я люблю тебя_. Господи... Мне следовало сказать тебе об этом раньше. Я просто не знал как, но я точно не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом от неё.  
Он собирается спросить _«А ты? Ты любишь меня?»_ , но не успевает — его внезапно быстро дёргают в сторону, чтобы прижать к кухонной тумбе, а не раскалённой печи. И это единственная поблажка, потому что Ганнибал тут же целует его горячо и требовательно до дрожи в коленях, забирая всё и подчиняя себе. Уилл не уверен в том, насколько готов подчиняться Ганнибалу — наверное, это им предстоит выяснить позже — но он старается, пока не начинает задыхаться.

А затем...  
— Мы уходим.  
Уилл вопросительно моргает на это заявление. Он что-то пропустил?  
— Я... Эм, что?  
— Мы уходим. Сейчас. Тебе нужно что-нибудь забрать?  
— А... Беделия?  
— Беделия скоро будет в состоянии доползти до телефона и вызвать скорую. Она может просто насладиться ужином из своей ноги или попытаться пришить её обратно — мне, если честно, плевать. Скажи это ещё раз.  
Уилл моргает снова, осмысляя внезапную смену темы, а затем повторяет свои слова, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. С каждым разом ему становится проще говорить их вслух.  
— Я люблю тебя, маньяк ты мой. Мы что, и правда просто бросим её так? За накрытым обеденным столом, в прекрасном вечернем платье?  
— Именно так мы её и оставим. Мы уедем — так далеко, как только сможем, чтобы скрыться. Мы найдём какой-нибудь отель, чтобы переночевать, и несколько часов там я потрачу на то, чтобы услышать от тебя снова те великолепные звуки, что ты издавал прошлой ночью, а затем мы придумаем, куда отправиться дальше. Куда ты захочешь. Как ты захочешь. И знаешь почему?  
Ганнибал произносит последние слова горячим бархатистым шёпотом, в который хочется завернуться. Уилл дрожит и улыбается ему — широко и смело.  
— Потому что ты любишь меня.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — Ганнибал произносит эти слова чётко, вкладывая в них всю свою правду. Они звучат как обещание. Они звучат как будущее.

***

В другой комнате Беделия Дю Морье сидит так тихо, как только может, пока испаряется действие наркотиков. Она сжимает вилку для устриц, пряча её под столом, и затуманенно глядит на поднимающийся от её ноги пар, который становится всё тоньше и тоньше, пока блюдо совсем не остывает, и в этот момент она понимает, что все разговоры и звон посуды на кухне тоже стихли.  
Беделия зовёт их, но ей никто не отвечает. Она считает до пятисот. Затем подтягивается и раскачивается, всё ещё плохо управляя своим телом по множеству разных причин, и медленно дотягивается с помощью стула до своего телефона. Она набирает 911. Она откидывается назад и ждёт воя сирен, дрожа от сквозняка, поддувающего из-за оставленной открытой двери.  
До конца своих дней она будет думать о том, почему они ушли и когда вернутся. Но затем ей перестанут приходить карточки с рецептами на день рождения, и в конце концов Беделия предпочтёт поверить в то, что чем бы Уилл и Ганнибал не занимались сейчас, она в их планах больше не фигурирует. 


End file.
